


Smut Monday, May 25, 2020: Distraction Amongst the Stars

by AliceCambio



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consent, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Public Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex, using the force in sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Kylo and Rey cannot help themselves during a meeting. Finn is embarrassed, but accepting. The new couple experiment a little with the use of the Force during sex.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Smut Monday, May 25, 2020: Distraction Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify and make absolutely clear that the sex between Kylo Ren and Rey is 100% consentual. They are simply using the Force to get one another off. This is not a rape story.

Kylo Ren limped to the large table Rebels had set up for the meeting, trying to ignore the trepidation in his stomach. It had been several days since the last, LAST fight with Rey, and he and many of the others were still recovering from their wounds, but work had to be done. Poe and Finn were the new leaders of the Rebels, and they didn’t trust him yet. He knew if it hadn’t been for Rey’s insistence, he wouldn’t be there. Kylo knew he needed to prove his worth, somehow. 

Rey sat down across from him, and the pair sat quietly as the other leaders took their seats. Poe walked in last, and he spread out a large map with many notations on it. The notes stated which planets were Rebel-friendly, which ones were not, and which ones where there were no laws. Once the map was spread out, he sat next to Rey. 

“So, this meeting is about how we’re going to stamp out the last of the Empire’s forces and create plans for rebuilding planets that have been decimated by the war.”  
As the meeting wore on, Kylo tried to focus on what was being said and questions he was asked. He gave them all the information he had but stayed silent when he wasn’t being spoken to.   
Then, something strange happened. He felt a… pressure… on one knee, slowly moving up onto his thigh, massaging the muscle there. At first, he thought maybe one of the people sitting near him had accidentally brushed against him, but when the feeling continued, Kylo realized they couldn’t possibly have touched him like that on accident.   
He looked across the table at Rey, and he suddenly realized that the meeting had come to a halt and everyone was looking at him. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he said, looking down at the map. The feeling in his lap continued, the strange pressure rubbing against his groin. He tried to ignore the pleasure he was feeling.  
“I said, do you think we can use any of the old metals and parts from the Death Star and the other ships you found?” Poe said, looking briefly at Rey, then back at   
“I don’t see why not, but the issue with doing so is safely getting to those machines and breaking them down without hurting anyone. The Star is in the middle of an ocean, for example, and I don’t know how you could get a crew to it without possibly losing people.”

“Perhaps some kind of crane to bring it in?” Finn suggested. “We could try finding a way to tow it to the shoreline and then dismantle it?”  
“I could see it working if you’re very, very careful.”  
Poe nodded, seemingly satisfied with Kylo’s contribution, and moved the conversation on towards assisting the refugees and other civilians impacted by the war.   
The pressure increased on Kylo’s cock, which had become fully hard under the feeling’s ministrations. 

“Distracted, Ben?” Rey’s voice suddenly came through in their mental connection, and all at once Kylo realized using the Force for a large chunk of the meeting, touching him intimately. The pressure increased and he looked at her, trying not to squirm in pleasure and draw attention to himself. She smiled back at him, and he realized that she was not the only one who could use the Force sitting at the table.   
Kylo focused his energy and reached for Rey, using their connection to guide the Force gently along her breasts. To his astonishment and arousal, he could feel her nipples harden under her shirt. She looked at him from across the table, face betraying nothing. 

In his own lap, Kylo was hard, Rey’s Force rubbing against his cockhead, spreading his precum around. He shook a little, unable to help himself, and quickly pushed his own Force down into Rey’s lap, feeling the wetness there. He began to apply pressure to her clit, and he felt her shiver too. Her eyebrows raised at him, but she said nothing.   
“All right. We all know what needs to be done. I say tonight we relax and then begin preparation and execution of the plans in the morning,” Poe said, standing up and clearing the table. He and nearly all of the other Rebels left, but Finn remained, his arms folded against his chest. He looked first at Rey, then to Kylo, irritation clearly in his eyes. 

“Look, the pair of you are in a relationship. That’s fine with me. You want to sneak off and canoodle for a while? Sure. Stormtroopers did it all the time when there were multiple units together. But please, please don’t use the Force to play with each other during these meetings. I can feel what you two have been doing.”  
Kylo felt Rey’s Force leave him, and a look of guilt flashed on her face. He pulled his own Force away from her, feeling like a teenager caught with a dirty hologram for the first time. Finn relaxed, then stood and smiled at both of them.   
“You’re my best friend, Rey. I want you to be happy. If Kylo makes you happy, that’s fine. Just… try and be more discreet, guys.”

With that, Finn left quietly. Rey and Kylo stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them wanting to bend to the other’s will, or to their arousal.   
After several minutes, Rey stood and began to walk into the forests of Ajan Kloss. Kylo hesitated, then followed her, quickly catching up with her and entwining his fingers into hers.   
About fifty yards into the trees, Rey and Kylo came to a small camp. Rey set to work, pulling more canvas and tent riggings and enlarging the tent already there.   
“What is this?”  
“I’m making room for you in my camp.”  
“Why do you have a camp separate from the others?” Kylo asked. 

“I don’t mind my friends and the others during the day, but I don’t like to be near that many people when I’m sleeping. I set this up so that I was far enough away to feel comfortable, but still close. They know exactly where to find me if there is an attack or something, though.”  
She finished her work on the tent and then smiled at him briefly before going inside. When he hesitated, she used the Force to gently push his back, encouraging him to follow.   
When he got into the tent, he was surprised to find that Rey was unwinding the cloth that made up the upper part of her robes, exposing her breasts to him.   
“I thought we could start where we left off,” she told him, laying back against the bedrolls. In response, Kylo unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.   
Kylo crawled to Rey, careful not to press on any of her injuries as he leaned over her. His lips met hers, and soon he forgot that either one of them had any injuries at all. His hands met her breasts, squeezing and cupping them and running his thumbs over her nipples. Rey’s tongue stroked his, sensuously running her hands along his upper thighs and squeezing them. His cock throbbed and he shook a little, gasping as she broke away from his mouth to kiss his neck. 

“Have you thought about this before?” he whispered, moving down her body to kiss her nipples.   
“Since you kissed me after Palpatine died. I wanted to bring you right back to my tent or take a ship to some isolated moon.”   
“I’m glad this is mutual, then,” he said, nibbling and licking her nipples and watching for her reaction. He felt her using the Force to press hard against his groin, and he moaned into her breasts.  
Kylo began to pull at the bottom of her outfit, unwrapping her like a present. He gasped as her body was fully exposed to him.   
“Do I look okay?” Rey said quietly, and he realized she was a little embarrassed to be under his scrutiny.   
“You look gorgeous. Fit, nice clean skin. How do you stay this clean in a Rebel camp?”

“You’d be surprised. We know how easily diseases and fungal issues can spread-ah!” She arched her pussy into his mouth as he clamped down on her, eagerly pressing his tongue into her body. She was hot, musky, tight. He gently ran his teeth against her clit, making her jerk and twitch in his arms. He gripped her hips, fingers digging into her skin.   
He licked and mouthed at her, trying to ignore the nearly painful throb of his cock against the floor of the tent. Kylo wanted to make her come, had to. He needed her writhing and screaming, coming on his tongue. 

Suddenly, she tucked her hands under his arms and pulled him up. At the same time, Kylo felt her reaching with the Force to his buttons. He chuckled deeply in his throat, sitting up on his knees and reaching for his pants. With Rey’s assistance, he quickly pulled them off. Rey gripped his cock with one hand firmly, making him groan.   
“Have—have you ever done this before?” he said, gently pushing into her pussy with one finger.  
“No. You?”  
“Too busy being an ass.”  
She laughed at his response and then pulled him down on her. Kylo carefully aligned his cock to her soaked opening, pushing inside slowly. She gasped and raised her knees, tilting her hips towards him.   
“Do I need to slow down?”

“No,” she said. “You’re bigger than I expected, but it doesn’t hurt. Please keep going.”  
He nodded, pressing his forehead to hers, and pushed his cock into her, filling her completely. She cried out, pushing back against him, hard.   
She was so tight, tighter than he had imagined, and so wet, slippery against his hot cock. He pulled out and pushed in quickly, filling her again, and then did the same movement again. Reaching out with the Force, he carefully applied pressure to her clit, making her scream and grip his arms in pleasure. Within moments, she was unraveling around him, and he watched in pride as her eyes rolled back in her head. She was squeezing him so tightly, it was hard to maintain control, but he didn’t want to finish so quickly. He had to have more of her, as much as possible. This could not end. 

Rey’s eyes closed for a moment as he continued making love to her, and when she opened them again, he smiled and kissed her. Suddenly, he was on his back, and she was on top, her feet quickly finding the floor and bracing as her knees and hips found a rhythm on top of him. He was confused for a moment, then he grinned. She had used the Force to literally flip him, and the move was flawless. She had come such a long way as a user of the Force. Then he gasped and cried out at she ground her hips against him, squeezing his cock like a wet, hot vice.   
“Your turn,” she whispered, hips and thighs pistoning back and forth and giving him a mind-blowing ride. The pressure built wildly, and everything went white. 

Several moments later, color began to return to his vision, blurry. He could hear his breathing, heavy. Rey was no longer on top of him, and his cock was softening. Kylo shivered and blinked, then turned his head, seeing Rey lying next to him, turned towards him and smiling in satisfaction.   
“You passed out, I think.”  
“Sorry,” he said, feeling a little sheepish. “Did I hurt you?”  
“No, and please don’t apologize. I’m taking it as a compliment.”   
They lay together for a while, listening to the night noises of the forest around them. Then, Kylo felt the pressure of Rey’s Force around his cock once again.   
“Round two?”  
“Absolutely.”


End file.
